


Wandering Hands

by threewalls



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Tummy Petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun likes eating. Chanyeol always wants to touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wandering Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the cottoncandy_bingo prompt: "cuddle", and with thanks to m. for trouble-shooting.

Chanyeol lifts his head up off his knees when the door opens, but it's just Baekhyun, who shares the room with him and doesn't ever knock. He glances down at his ipod, hits pause before letting it drop back inside the pocket in the front of his hoodie. 

He uncurls as Baekhyun walks closer. Habit, it must be, because he only notices himself doing it when Baekhyun flops down lengthways into the space Chanyeol has made and Chanyeol resettles himself, curving his body around all the warm places where their bodies brush. 

"Your hoodie smells like you," Baekhyun says, the bridge of his nose wrinkling. "Especially under the arms. We should do some laundry."

Chanyeol's hoodie is his favourite, a size too large and soft from wear, and it's usually what he's wearing when they do laundry. He can't smell himself, but Baekhyun's face is a lot closer to Chanyeol's pits than his is. He reaches down for the hem, thinking about how much he can wrestle off without disturbing Baekhyun, but he doesn't get that far.

"No, not right now," Baekhyun says, and he pulls Chanyeol back down, this time arranging one of Chanyeol's arms under his neck like a headrest. "I don't want to move right now. Do you?"

Chanyeol shakes his head. It's been months since he and Baekhyun caught a nap together. Months since their group had a lazy night to spend on take-out and sleep.

"What are you listening to?" Baekhyun asks, and then his stomach growls, an angry puppy noise.

"You, I think," Chanyeol says, laughing, because the pout on Baekhyun's lips is adorable. The earbuds from Chanyeol's ipod hang loose around his neck.

"I ate too much," Baekhyun announces, as if it were news. He wriggles on his back, his T-shirt slipping up. Above his low rise jeans, his belly looks soft and pale and round. 

"You always do."

"I like eating," Baekhyun says, with a smile up at Chanyeol that is so sharp and so warm that it demands he share it. "And it was all so delicious. But now I'm paying for it." 

Chanyeol can feel the next ripple of liquid movement inside Baekhyun's belly, and the sigh that Baekhyun makes, soft in his ear, and that's when he realises where his hand has got to, stroking up under Baekhyun's T-shirt. 

"Does it hurt?"

"Not while you were doing that," Baekhyun says, and he huffs, one of his hands sliding up to lie on top of Chanyeol's. He spreads their fingers to better fit the curve from Baekhyun's feasting, pressing harder than Chanyeol would have dared. 

"Like that," Baekhyun says, after a few passes.

He pats Chanyeol's hand and lets him go with only the low noises of Baekhyun's throat to guide him and rolls half onto his side, as if to burrow backwards into Chanyeol's warmth. He rubs his face against Chanyeol's sleeve and Chanyeol can feel his breath hot and moist on his upper arm. 

"I thought my hoodie smelt bad."

"I didn't say it smelt bad," Baekhyun mumbles, barely lifting his face from the fabric. "I said it smelt like you."

Baekhyun's skin is so soft under his fingers, and the gentle give of what's beneath is softer still. Chanyeol is still learning the places where touch makes Baekhyun whimper and the places where touch makes him sigh. 

"Next time I eat too much," he says. "I'm coming straight to you."

"Ok," Chanyeol agrees.

Baekhyun hums when Chanyeol lets his fingertips dig so carefully in.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also leave comments at my [LJ](http://threewalls.livejournal.com/361409.html) or [DW](http://threewalls.dreamwidth.org/208683.html).


End file.
